Truth
by WyckedlyTwysted
Summary: Everything isn't what it seems. Lies have been spread out and now being uncovered. Who can they trust? Loads of ships and blossoming love. Harry x Edward, Sirius x Lupin, and many more! Ginny and Bella bashing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:This is my first ever story on here. Leave reviews :D This is just a small chapter. If people show interest, I'll post more!**

* * *

The earth crunched beneath his converse shoes. His raven haired head turned towards a twig snapping. His wand was out, ready to attack whoever it may. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, sighed in relief as a small rabbit came out from behind a bush. He slid his wand back into it's holster and adjusted his glasses.

He heard his companion FINALLY catch up. The Slytherin was NOT happy. Draco Malfoy dusted his designer jeans off, causing the raven haired boy to roll his eyes. Typical Malfoy. Told he must wear muggle clothing, and he buys the most expensive kind.

"Potter, how much farther must we travel like this?" The blond haired Slytherin asked, annoyance in his voice. Harry sighed softly, cursing himself. Why? Why did he bring **him**?

"Not much more, Ferret."

"I told you not to call me that!" Exclaimed Draco, his silver eyes flaring in anger.

Harry hide a soft snicker with a "cough." The Slythering glared at him and Harry gave a slight smirk in return. "Sorry, but you're expression was quite hilarious." Draco gave him a glare before responding with a simple, "Shut up, Potter."

Soft cracks filled the air as wizards and witches appeared beside them. Draco gave a soft smile to his mother, glad she actually came. That had been a big question. Narcissa Malfoy looked as regal as always, though she wore a muggle suit. It was made of the finest material and she did clutch a Prada handbag.

"Draco, darling." Narcissa said towards her son, smiling. "The house is nearby. Why don't you both apparate?" She asked, raising a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. She heard her son give a heavy sigh.

"We're making wards, mother. We can't take any chances." Was his response.

Harry looked over and smiled. "Mrs. Malfoy, we'll be there shortly."

"Call me Narcissa, Harry. We've been over this." Narcissa said with a sweet and warm smile.

Harry blushed softly and nodded. "You can go ahead, Mrs. Mal- Narcissa." He quickly corrected himself, smiling. Narcissa nodded and kissed her sons cheek, apparating away. the guard followed her, heading to the new Malfoy home.

Draco let out a sigh of relief. "She's always checking on us." He muttered, trying to act annoyed. Harry chuckled. "Would you rather she didn't?" "Well... no... but-" "But what? You like it, don't deny it." "Well so do you!"

Harry smiled. "I do. Makes me feel loved." Draco softened a little at that. For the past two years, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had become best friends. It surprised everyone, but once they got over it, they realized that Draco had wanted to be Harry's friend for the longest time. He just couldn't because his father was a Pureblood asshole.

And there was no pardoning that "French."

Lucius Malfoy had turned back into his evil self and gotten worse after the war. Draco had blasted his father from the Malfoy Manor after Lucius had hit Narcissa. Narcissa swore it was an accident, but Draco knew better.

So here they all were, two years later. They had escaped to America, needing some serious time away from the press. They had gotten a lot worse after the war.

Harry Potter, little Teddy Lupin, Draco Malfoy, and Narcissa Malfoy were now escaping away to America. To a place no one in the Wizarding world would find them. Well except those who knew where they were.

They had escaped to a town called Forks in the state of Washington.

Alice giggled to herself, her eyes bright. They were here! She skipped out of her room, humming softly. Jasper, who was in the hallway, paused to quirk a brow at the excited girl.

"What is it now, Alice?" He drawled in his Southern accent.

Alice giggled, spinning a little. "They're heee-eere!" She sang, skipping down to the kitchen. "Esme, dear. We'll need to go shopping!"

Esme smiled at her "daughter." She seemed very _excited_ for something. "And why are we going shopping, sweety?" She asked, chuckling softly.

"They're here! We have to meet them! Bring the whole family!" Alice said, giggling before she ran around the house to gather everyone.

Esme chuckled to herself, confused on who "they" were. But they seemed important.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you sooooooooo much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. My stories are posted unbeta'd so I apologize in advance for misspellings, grammar mistakes, etc. I'm glad so many of you like this! I will update as soon as I can. I'm having internet issues and such, but I am still writing :D **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. **

**Warning: Foul language**

* * *

Edward finally got the little pixie of a vampire to convince him to leave the house. He rolled his eyes and sighed, his shoulders slumping.

Why must he go shopping? He had enough clothes and everything else!

Or was the fashion changing around here? He winced, praying it didn't. _Please let the fashion be the same. I can't go through another Alice shopping spree. _

His head turned to Emmett, who was looking miserable from the fight he had with Rosalie the night before.

The massive vampire sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping almost in defeat. Edward frowned a little.

"Hey, Em... You okay today?" He asked, watching his "brother."

Emmett looked over at Edward. "You can read my mind, can't you? Figured it out, Eddy." He snapped, his eyes darkening.

Jasper seemed to flash over, sending waves of calm to both of them. "No need to fight, boys. It'll all be over soon."

Emmett gave him a soft smile of gratitude and flashed to his Jeep. He got in and drove off, heading for the mall.

Alice took Jasper's hand, smiling softly. She led him to Edward's Volvo, sliding into the back. Jasper followed, smiling.

Edward watched his "mother" walk over, large sunglasses framing her delicate face. He offered her a genuine smile, getting into the drivers seat. They drove off after Emmett, listening to the music playing through the stereo system.

It was an original song Edward had composed, played, and recorded. The soft melodic notes soothed everyone's nerves. Well with help of Jasper as well.

* * *

It had taken great persuasion from Draco and Narcissa to get Harry to go to the mall.

The raven haired young man didn't want to leave his godson, Teddy, behind. But after Narcissa said she would take care of him, Harry agreed to go.

So Draco and Harry drove off in Draco's new car. Well it was a classic '69 Dodge Charger in Slytherin green, but new to Draco.

Harry was shocked Draco could drive it, but soon found out it was a magical car. He chuckled softly in his mind, shaking his head as he enjoyed the ride.

The Slytherin grinned like a child in a candy store, gripping the wheel.

They soon arrived at the mall, heading inside to shop. Draco drug Harry imediately to the most expensive clothing stores, refusing to take him anywhere else. Once Draco was satisified with Harry's new wardrobe, he pushed the smaller of the two into a bathroom to change.

Harry came out in black designer jeans, a red shirt that clung to his slim but toned body, brand new converse (Draco had gone on and on about the old ratty pair- which were only two years old, Harry had protested.), and a thin leather jacket on top. Harry also wore brand new glasses that were rectangular framed, fitting his face better.

Soon Draco said he was famished and they headed to the food court.

* * *

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper sat at a table in the food court, watching as Alice and Esme carried over arms full of bags.

Jasper got up to assist, whilst Edward and Emmett sulked.

Emmett and Rosalie had gotten into a fight the night before after she found _Playgirl_ magazines under Emmett's side of the bed.

The fight had gotten so bad, that Rosalie had packed all her things and went off to a vacation home she owned.

Emmett was now expecting divorce papers... and Edward knew he was getting them.

But Edward wasn't sulking about that. He was depressed because everyone else had someone. Even if Emmett and Rosalie were fighting, he had a feeling they would be getting back together.

Plus he had broken off things with Bella. All she had ever wanted was the money and clothes. Once Alice had replaced her wardrobe, Bella had become an evil bitch. She wanted sex from Edward and he wasn't comfortable to give it to her. Plus she wanted to be turned into a vampire and they all knew it would break the treaty they had going on with the shifters.

So he broke up with her. She boo hooed to her father, who was secretly glad it had happened, and went off to spend the summer with her mother. Charlie was upset, but knew she would be back.

Suddenly Alice giggled, breaking Edward from his inner thoughts. She nudged him, nodding over to the two males walking into the food court area.

Edward's eyes immediately locked on the shorter, raven haired one. If his heart could beat, it would at that moment. He felt venom pool into his mouth and his fangs beg to come down farther.

He wanted him. He wanted him bad.

Jasper knew too, feeling the emotions of lust rolling off Edward. He shuddered, trying to gain his own composure.

* * *

Harry felt eyes on him and he turned. The world seemed to stop. Even Draco stopped talking, looking at Harry. He smirked. _Knew it. _He nudged his best friend, still smirking.

"Go talk to him, Potter."

"I... But I..." Harry sputtered, cheeks aflamed with embarrassment. He had just gotten used to the idea of being gay. Now Malfoy wanted him to talk to the dreamy guy?

A short woman came over, grinning like a child on Christmas morning. "Hell! Are you two new to town?"

Draco blinked and nodded, staring at her now. She was a little ball of energy...

Harry broke his gaze from the man, looking at the woman. "Yeah."

She smiled to him. "I'm Alice and I think we are going to be the best of friends!"

* * *

Edward wanted to strangle Alice. She made him look away! Those green eyes were going to haunt him through his days.

He needed to talk to him. He stood and suddenly it dawned on him. He couldn't hear his thoughts... Or the one beside him!

Edward openly stared now, his eyes wide. He tried to and suddenly was thrown back four tables.

The silver blond haired one glared at him, his eyes almost glowing with rage.

Draco was seething. How DARE this... this... Well fuck! He had no clue what this asshole was! He slid his wand out and was over at the male who had tried to invade his mind. He pointed his wand at his throat, gripping his shirt.

"Who the **fuck** are you?!" He hissed, aware muggles could see.

Harry ran over and yanked him off. "Draco, behave!"

"Fuck off, Potter! He tried to breach my walls!" Draco snarled. He watched Harry freeze and then look towards the male.

_No... No.. Not him! I like him! DID I JUST SAY THAT?! I'm losing my bloody mind!_

Alice came over, chewing on her bottom lip. "Boys, let's calm down and talk this over. We don't want any... muggles to hear. Do we?"

The two wizards froze at her words, slowly looking at her. She just smiled and beckoned them over to the table.

Draco let the man up, glaring daggers at him. He followed Alice and sat beside her, sliding his wand back into his holster.

* * *

Edward swallowed hard, following after the raven haired man. He sat beside Emmett again, looking towards green eyes. He gave a soft smile, delighted when he saw the young man blush.

Alice cleared her throat and looked at them all. "You must all have questions. First, I will address my family." She looked towards her adoptive family. "About a week ago, I had a vision. The vision showed me these two men. I quickly found out that they were wizards." Jasper gasped, enrapt in her tale already.

She gave him a small smile before continuing. "I had a few more visions and they involved the two men we have just met." She turned to the wizards now, who were shocked. She smiled again. "Harry." Harry perked up then. "Yes?" He asked, biting his lip.

Alice smiled once more. "Do you fancy my brother?" She asked, motioning to Edward.

Harry blushed deep, but gave a nod.

Alice clapped her hands together. "Perfect! My vision is coming true! Now all we need is-" Her eyes got clouded over as another vision hit her.

* * *

**A/N: Longer chapter than before :D! What could Alice have seen? What will go on now? And... why were there **_**Playgirl**_** magazines under Emmett's side of the bed? Leave your thoughts on that in a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, followings, etc. I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot, my dears. **

**Warning: Naughty language and some naughty thoughts -winks-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Alice clapped her hands together. "Perfect! My vision is coming true! Now all we need is-" Her eyes got clouded over as another vision hit her._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Back at the Burrow:

Ron yawned softly as he rolled out of his bed. He glanced out the window and sighed. Another bloody boring day.

He threw his covers off himself and grumbled, changing out of his pajama's and into his weekend clothing.

He could hear Hermoine and his mother fret over something involving Ginny. He rolled his eyes and snorted. That foul bitch. He was so done with his younger sister and all her drama. All she did was whine and whine over 'her dear Harry.' She had no fuckin' clue.

None.

He kept quiet about his confusion over his own sexuality. Hermoine knew and was keeping his secret as well.

His mum would kill him and then proceed to have a heartattack if she knew. Or she might not even care.

She would care about Harry though. Even if The Boy Who Lived was his best friend, he envied how his mother was towards him.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

_Wonder how Harry is right now..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry was staring at Alice, eyes wide as he watched her have a vision. He was the same way when Luna had one. It still shocked him to see it. So he knew this was a legit vision.

Alice's family had gathered around her as well. Edward was watching the vision as he read her mind. Jasper held her hand, sending soothing waves to her.

Draco watched in pure fascination. He had only seen Luna have one vision before and that had been towards the end of it. Harry glanced over at him and gave a soft smile.

As her vision ended, both her and Edward looked at the two wizards. Alice gave a smile to them both. "Well I have some good news and some bad news. Which first?"

Draco snorted. "Bad, then good." Said in a slightly annoyed voice. Harry elbowed him and shot him a look. Arrogant asshole sometimes...

Draco gave Alice an apologetic look, which she responded with a small smile before she frowned. "Well we have some enemies that will be paying us **all** a visit. Someone who used to be close to you, Harry." She said, looking at him. He frowned and sighed. Great.

"And we have some of our own, family." She said, looking to them. "Bella... and.."

"Rosalie." Edward finished for her. Emmett frowned. _Fucking great!_

Draco rubbed his face. "Great. When we finally get away!" He made a disgusted face and sighed. Harry nodded. "I know, I know."

Alice frowned. "But it will be okay! I swear!" She said, smiling softly. Edward eyed his sister. Uh huh. _Riiiight.._ The two wizards didn't believe her as well.

She threw her hands up and looked at Esme, who was on the phone with Carlisle. Typical. Those two talked as much as teenagers.

She sighed and looked at Emmett, who just looked miserable.

All of the vampires seemed to freeze up as the disgusting scent of wolf shifter hit their nostrils. Well except one.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jacob froze. Great. Leeches. He put on a sneer, strolling over with Jared and Embry.

"Hello, leeches." He looked at them all and froze at one's gaze.

The world stopped.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He could barely hear what he said. He was consumed by his scent. How could he have thought it was disgusting before? He could smell the other two and they stunk up his nose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_My imprint is Emmett. Emmett __**fucking**__ Cullen! Are you serious right now?! _Jacob just stared at the massive vampire. He suddenly felt those massive arms around him, crushing him to his chest. He heard his wolf purr. _Purr! _His damn wolf _purred_ within him!

He knew they were all staring, even the two men among them. But damn. He did not care.

He buried his face against that chest, shuddering slightly. Mate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward just stared, listening to the chaotic thoughts of the two that held each other so close. He felt a smile creep onto his face though. It was kinda... sweet. He glanced over at Harry and sucked in an unnecessary breath. Those damn green eyes! He winked as Harry blushed, grinning.

Mine. All mine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N: What do you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Leave your thoughts! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter for you lovies! The favorites and follows are getting bigger and I am thankful! To answer some of the questions in your reviews: Hermoine is ****NOT**** gay. Ron IS gay. And there will be more Emmett/Jacob content :3**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

**Warning: Rated M for Mature ;]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Previously:_

_Edward just stared, listening to the chaotic thoughts of the two that held each other so close. He felt a smile creep onto his face though. It was kinda... sweet. He glanced over at Harry and sucked in an unnecessary breath. Those damn green eyes! He winked as Harry blushed, grinning. _

_Mine. All mine. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_This... This is what heaven must feel like. _Emmett thought to himself, holding Jacob closer to him. The two wolves with Jake stared, jaws dropped.

He was on a leech! And liking it!

What.

The.

Fuck.

Jacob pulled his face from his imprint's chest, looking up at him. A soft blush colored his cheeks and he bit onto his bottom lip.

Emmett chuckled, his whole chest rumbling and vibrating from it. He held Jacob close, spinning around as he kissed him.

Jacob was shocked. Woah. _Woah..._ This was... _wow!_ He couldn't think straight. He just leaned more into his imprint, enjoying the taste of his lips. Emmett had stopped spinning him and they stood, sharing an intimate kiss.

Jasper cleared his throat and the two seperated, licking at their lips. Alice clapped her hands excitedly, watching the two of them.

"So cute! Just like the vision!"

Everyone laughed, the stress from earlier gone. They didn't know that they were being watched...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bella wanted to scream. Wanted to pull that...that MAN that was against her Edward! She broke the phone in her hand before chucking it away.

She'd make them pay. Make them **ALL** pay!

She ran out of the mall, going to the the red Corvette in the parking lot. She slid into the passenger seat, fuming.

"How DARE they! It's like none of them care about me!"

She looked over at the driver and heard her sigh.

"Bella. Should I remind you that they are **my** family?" Rosalie snarled, glaring at the plain girl.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Rose. You know you want revenge too!"

"I do. But you need to stop letting these stupid feelings get in the way. Stop caring about him. Feel only the hate, the betrayal, and the need for revenge."

"You're right..." Bella sighed and rubbed her cheek. "When will you turn me?"

"When the time is right." Rosalie responded. _Or I'll just kill you when you aren't useful anymore._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron walked into the kitchen of the Burrow, watching the three women in there warily.

"Morning..." He said, cautiously. They looked angry. _Please don't let it be directed towards me..._

"Actually, Ronald. It's afternoon. You've slept most of the day." Hermoine responded, not even glancing at him.

Ron swallowed hard. What had he done now?

His mother finally realized he was there, tearing her glare from her daughter. She smiled to her youngest son. "Ronald! Hungry?" She asked, her mood already brightening.

Ron blinked, a look of confusion appearing upon his face. "Y-Yeah." He stuttered, glancing at Ginny then.

She looked furious and close to crying. "Am I allowed to leave now, _mother_?" She asked, venom on the last word.

Molly Weasley spun to her youngest, slapping her cheek gently but it got the message across. "You do NOT speak to me in that tone, Ginerva. Never. Am I understood?"

Ginny sneered at her mother. "I hate you. Fuckin' cow! Go suck off a -" Her speech was cut by a silencing hex from Hermoine.

The bushy haired girl looked close to murder. "First, you foul mouth me. I let it slide because you are Ron's sister. Then, you insult your family. And now. Now you insult your mother? The woman who destroyed Bellatrix for you?! You spoiled brat! GET OUT! Pack all your things and get out of this home before I decide to use an Unforgivable on you!"

Ron stared, shocked. He shook his head and stood beside Hermoine. "Get out, Ginny." He said, his voice deadly.

Molly, who had been staring at her daughter in shock, regained composure. "I don't even apologize for the slap. You have been nothing, but cruel. And we are all done. Pack your things and get the hell out of my home. You are no longer welcome."

Ginny yelled out in anger and hurt. "I HATE YOU ALL!" She ran to her room, slamming her door. She packed everything she owned and left, fuming.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later that night, Molly broke down in the kitchen. She sobbed out in pain and sadness. She slapped her daughter and kicked her out. She was supposed to be protecting her. But Ginny had turned into someone she barely knew.

She wiped her face and gave a shuddering breath, trying to regain composure.

The family filed into the kitchen and she put on a smile. Arthur came up, kissing his wife's cheek. He rubbed her back and hugged her shoulders. Molly closed her eyes, relaxing against her husband.

it had to be done. It had to. She would thank Hermoine later, but for now they would have a peaceful dinner for the first time in two years.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A month flew by quickly. Harry and Draco were constantly at the Cullen house. Harry spent all his time over there beside Edward. Edward began teaching Harry piano, which the wizard was loving.

Draco was learning how to cook from Esme and got medical training from Carlisle.

Emmett and Jacob barely spent time apart. The only times they were away from one another during that month, was when Jacob had pack duties.

He hadn't taken the Alpha position yet so he could spend some time learning everytihng he could about his imprint.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry and Draco were at their home when the first shocking reveal came to them.

There was a knock at the door, which Draco went to get. Harry heard a thud and ran to check. Draco had fainted, lying unconsious on the floor. Harry was confused... until he looked in the doorway.

"F-Fred?" Was all he could muster before he was consumed with darkness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/n: Dun dun DUUUUNNN! Oh snap! Fred's alive! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I forgot to say in my last a/n that I won't be revealing pairings that I haven't already put in the summary. Sorry :P. But you can all guess and such :D Maybe I might chnage them! Who knows?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Previously:_

_Harry and Draco were at their home when the first shocking reveal came to them. _

_There was a knock at the door, which Draco went to get. Harry heard a thud and ran to check. Draco had fainted, lying unconsious on the floor. Harry was confused... until he looked in the doorway. _

_"F-Fred?" Was all he could muster before he was consumed with darkness. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Once Harry had regained conciousness, he stared at the man he had believed to be dead for two years. He went to his bloody funeral and everything!

"How... What... Huh?" Harry stuttered. Draco was in the kitchen, making ice packs for them both.

Fred stepped in and Harry finally realized the changes. He was bloody _gorgeous!_ And his skin was a tad bit paler than before. But not much of a difference.

"Harry... I'm sorry to finally come to you... like this." Fred motioned to himself, frowning.

Harry shook his head, trying to regain sanity. "You're dead, though!"

"I am. Yeah. I'm a -" "Vampire." Edward finished for him, standing in the doorway. The rest of the Cullen's followed after, standing behind Edward.

Draco came into the living room and sighed. "Bloody hell! Just come in then. Sheesh."

The Cullen's nodded, walking into the home.

_Thank bloody Merlin mother is away right now._ Draco thought, causing Edward to chuckle. "We've been over this, Draco. We don't eat humans." "So! She'd just about die!"

Alice skipped over to Fred, taking his hand. "Come meet Jasper, Fred. I think you two will... get along." She said, giggling. Fred blinked, wondering how this vampire knew his name.

He looked at Jasper, who was staring intently at him. He shifted, uncomfortable. He wished he had George here right now...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jasper was... He couldn't peel his gaze away from him. He was _in love_! With one glance! He swallowed hard, aware of the venom pooling in his mouth. He knew the man, Fred was his name, was nervous. He could feel it. So he gave a genuine smile, not aware his fangs were on display.

He heard Fred take an unnecessary breath, their gazes locking. "H-Hello." Fred said, looking shy. Jasper smiled. "Hello. I'm Jasper. You're Fred?" Duh he was Fred! Why was he so flustered?!

Edward snorted, looking over at them. "Everyone in the room knows you two like each other."

Harry giggled before clearing his throat. That was unmanly. But he agreed with Edward. Just a glance and he knew they both fancied the other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

If Fred could blush, he would have at that moment. "Y-Yeah." He cleared his throat. "I'm Fred. Nice to meet you, Jasper." The other male vampire, nodding and smiled. "Nice to meet you as well."

"So..." Draco drawled out, watching everyone. "Let's all sit and chat, eh?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As everyone sat in the living room, Fred began. "As most know, Voldemort, had vampires in his league. So at the final battle, he used them. I was bitten by one in a split second and then shot with the Killing Curse. But it didn't work, the venom was already coursing through my body. You did bury me, but I got out of my casket later. I spent four weeks in a forest nearby, feeding off animals." He paused then, looking at them all.

Harry smiled softly. "You can go on..." Fred nodded to him, continuing. "From then I travelled, slowly entering back around humans. I found I had no thirst for them. It must have been from my magical abilities. By the way, they still work. But as you can see, the Killing Curse doesn't work."

Draco's jaw dropped. "Have you tried others?" He asked.

Fred shook his head. "I haven't, actually. But Harry, I have to tell you-"

"No!" Alice interjected. "Not yet, Fred." She said softer, biting her lip.

Fred nodded and went back to his story.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The night progressed as Fred, Harry, and Draco caught up with everything. Emmett left to spend time with Jacob. Jasper never left Fred's side, which puzzled Edward. Alice kept humming in her mind unless her thoughts went around what they were talking about.

Why wasn't Alice mad about Jasper? Weren't they together?

He glanced at her again. "Alice." He said, barely audible. "Let's talk." She gave a slight nod and they both stepped outside.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Explain everything to me, Alice. And I know you know what I am asking." Edward said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I knew once I met Jasper what the future was going to be for him. He's going to be with Fred. I'm not angry or anything, Edward. We had a nice time together. You never wondered why we never got married?" She asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"I-" He stopped, hearing Narciassa apparate into the yard. He waved and smiled before turning back to Alice. "I never thought of that until now. But it makes sense now..." He trailed off, thinking over the past. Huh...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron finished packing his trunk, sighing. He heard a knock, followed by his door being opened. "Ready?" Hermoine asked, smiling.

Ron nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Just finished, actually." He said, levitating his trunk behind him.

Hermoine chuckled and shrunk his trunk, giving it a weightless charm , and placed it in her small bag. She took his hand, heading to the Floo network. She grabbed some and stood in the fireplace. She threw it down, yelling out. "Diagon Alley!"

Ron soon followed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron and Hermoine boarded the train, heading off to another train.

They were heading to America.

They were going to see Harry.

And he didn't even know.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay! I hope I can get these longer as well.

**Disclaimer: Own just the plot. **

**Warning: Naughty goodness! Guy loving! **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Previously:_

_Ron and Hermoine boarded the train, heading off to another train. _

_They were heading to America. _

_They were going to see Harry. _

_And he didn't even know. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day the Cullens took Fred out to hunt, teaching him the best areas. Jasper was beside him the whole time, telling him all about his favorite animals. Fred shared his hunting experiences, asking for pointers.

As they finished and headed back, Edward knew there was something... different. So Emmett and him ran ahead to the Malfoy home. They burst into the house, seeing Harry hugging two people.

Edward frowned, seeing Harry crying. "Harry, what's -" He paused as the two turned around. Wait a second... He recognized them!

Oh! They were Harry's best friends! He just couldn't remember their names...

Harry smiled. "Edward, this is Hermoine." He said, motioning to the bushy haired woman beside him. "And this is Ron." He said, motioning to the red head man.

Just then, Fred walked in. "Ron..." He gasped out, his eyes wide.

Ron spun to him and gasped. "Bloody hell!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After the initial shock wore off, Ron and Fred spent time catching up. Ron cried... a lot. He just knew George and the family would flip! But Fred made him promise not to say anything.

Jasper watched them from across the room, smiling softly. Fred glanced over to him and motioned him over. Jasper got up, walking over. He was nervous and excited.

"Ron, I want you to meet my... my..." Fred bit his lip. Boyfriend? Lover? Shessh... He had no clue!

"Boyfriend." Jasper supplied, smiling. "My name's Jasper. Nice to meet you, Ron." He said, holding his hand out. If Fred could blush, he would have at that moment. Ron smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Jasper. Better treat my brother right. Or face the consequences."

Jasper chuckled. "Harry said the same thing." Ron looked over at Harry, who was grinning. "Yep!" He said, chuckling.

Everyone turned to the sound of yelling, coming from the kitchen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"For the last time, Malfoy, I know how to cook! I've been living in the muggle world, far longer than you! And I know how to cook with magic!" Hermoine yelled, her eyes excited with anger.

Draco laughed angrily. "Right. Like I can believe that you are a good cook!" He yelled back, his silver eyes angry.

Hermoine slapped him across the face, panting angrily. "SHUT UP!" She yelled. Draco's head snapped back and he snarled, moving closer to her, hand raised.

"ENOUGH!" Harry bellowed, the windows shattering with his magic. Both of them turned to him, eyes wide. "Draco, go into the living room. Hermoine, order us Chinese. If I hear you two bicker any more tonight, I'm going to hex you both to next week!"

Draco glared at Hermoine and went into the living room. Hermoine bit her lip. "I'm so-" "Save it, Mione." Harry said before walking back into the living room.

He sat with Edward, sighing softly. Edward kissed his cheek and rubbed his back. "They like each other." He whispered to Harry, who snorted and responded. "You think? I've known it for years."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A few days passed with relative peace and quiet. Well except Hermoine and Draco. Who were CONSTANTLY bickering and driving everyone nuts.

Harry had given up trying to get them to stop. He guessed it was just going to happen. So he tried his best to ignore them. Edward was a good help with that.

They spent all their time together, sitting in Harry's room. Edward had begun sketching out a little cottage in secret. He knew Harry needed some space away from everyone, but close enough to see them. So he figured on building it on the land the Cullens owned. He'd place it perfectly between the two homes; the Cullen's and the Malfoy's. That way Harry could be there quickly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Back at the Cullen's place, Jacob was spending his time with Emmett. They had only been kissing and holding hands, but Jacob wanted more. _Needed_ more. So he devised a plan.

Emmett was in the kitchen, making something for Jacob. Perfect time to execute his plan. So Jacob began to set up, chuckling softly to himself.

He changed the sheets of the bed to black satin, his eyes bright with excitment. He had been glad that Emmett had put a bed in. Now they were going to finally use it for more than just sleeping! Well, if his plan worked.

He heard Emmett coming towards his room and he scrambled onto the bed. He tried to seem relaxed and sexy, but he was sure he looked nervous.

He shuffled around more, trying to get the pose right. _Why is it so hard right now? _He moved again and slid off the sheets, gasping as he fell. Just as he fell in the most embarassing way, Emmett had walked in, carrying a tray of food.

The larger man laughed hard, seeing Jacob sprawled out on the floor. Then he noticed the room. Jacob had lit Emmett's favorite scent of candles. The lights were lower and some soft music played in the background. He then looked at the blushing wolf shifter, grinning large. "Jake, did you do this all for me?" He watched Jacob nod, growing more red and red by the second.

Emmett glanced at the bed. _Black satin sheets..._ His eyes widened and he felt venom pool into his mouth. He swallowed the venom and set the tray down, walking over to Jacob. He lifted him up, pulling them chest to chest. He was only a few inches taller than Jacob, so he had to tilt his head down a little to catch his lips.

Jacob shivered against him, leaning up more to press his lips firmly against Emmett's. He heard Emmett sigh happily, pulling him even closer. The kiss began to heat up, breath quickening. Jacob's heart hammered against his chest, letting Emmett know what it was doing to him.

Emmett groaned softly into the kiss, causing Jacob to shiver. He smirked against the younger man's lips. Score. He scooped Jacob up bridal style, carrying him to the other side of the bed. Jacob blushed, burying his face against his chest.

Emmett laid him down and laid his body over his. Jacob bit his own bottom lip, his hands going around the large neck of his Imprint. He leaned his head up, capturing Emmett's lips again. He smirked as he heard Emmett growl in response. Score.

Jacob decided then. He needed to get this moving along. So he lifted his hips, grinding against Emmett. Emmett began grinding against him in response, growling a little louder now.

Soon they were both grinding and rocking against each other, growling and groaning. Jacob ripped Emmett's shirt from him, growling louder. Emmett chuckled at his enthusiasm, rocking harder against him. He could feel how aroused Jacob was and he was better damn close to coming unglued himself.

Emmett gripped Jacob's shorts, pausing finally to look at him. Jacob nodded, panting. "Please... Please, Em." He pleaded, his voice husky and rough with need. He lifted his hips for emphasis. He just... needed to feel him against him. There needed to be less clothes between them!

He could hear Emmett chuckle softly. "Jake, are you... ready?" He asked, suddenly serious. "We haven't been together long..."

"I... I'm... Well..." Jacob bit his lip. He just let his lust take over... Maybe he should have thought it through. Emmett smiled down to him. "We can do things without going all the way, babe. I know you want...something. And now I'm needing something. We'll go slow. Tell me if it gets too far, okay?"

Jacob nodded and held his breath as Emmett began to slip his shorts off. As his hard arousal smacked his stomach, he heard Emmett suck in an unnecessary breath. He smiled a little slyly, looking up at him. "Didn't expect me to go without, did yo-" He gripped the bed and groaned as Emmett gripped him.

Emmett grinned. "Mmm. Didn't expect **that**, did you?" He began to stroke him, his moves lazy. He was going to take his time with it. He kissed Jacob's tanned, muscular chest, loving the sounds he made.

Soon Jacob was a pleading, wanting mess beneath him. "Faster... P-Please..." He pleaded, his voice deep with need. Emmett smirked at him, but finally obliged. Jacob's hands went to his shoulders, nails digging in. Emmett growled and ground against the mattress, his hand speeding up.

Jacob cried out, pushed over the brink. "Emmett!" He shouted out as his orgasm rocked through him, his eyes rolling back. Emmett stroked him through it, dragging it out until he stopped.

Jacob looked up through hooded eyes to see Emmett lick his hand clean. BAM! He was hard again. But now it was his turn to give Emmett pleasure. He pushed the larger man over, straddling him. Emmett looked up in surprise, causing Jacob to laugh. "It isn't what you think, Em."

Jacob shimmied his way down his body, undoing Emmett's jeans painstakingly slow. He smirked at the impatient noises Emmett made. He licked the flesh above the waistband of Emmett's boxer briefs, causing the vampire to make a sound that would be described as a growl and groan of need mixed together.

He finally got Emmett's pants off, quickly followed by his boxers. He stopped to marvel over his Imprint's nude body. _Sweet heaven... His so... perfect. And delicious looking... and MINE!_ He grinned then and kissed Emmett deeply before pulling back.

He moved down inbetween Emmett's muscular thighs and let his fingers lazily move over his hips. He was pleased when Emmett shivered. Heh heh. He glanced up at his Imprint as his tongue moved up his hard sex. Jacob almost came again as Emmett cried out and lifted his hips. Sexy...

Emmett just couldn't believe what Jacob was doing... He knew Jacob was a virgin and damn! A natural at oral. He had to bit down on his fist from breaking the bed as Jacob's mouth engulfed his whole cock. He gripped his lover's hair tight, but not too tight. His hips rocked up to meet Jacob's hot, wanting mouth. He heard Jacob groan and tighten his lips, causing Emmett to question his fantastic control.

He almost howled out as Jacob sped up and then... he was deep throating him! Emmett didn't last much longer than that, his hips slamming up as he cried out and released down his throat. "FUCK! JACOB!" He roared out, pretty sure anyone in a few miles radius could hear him.

He'd never hear the end of this from his siblings... but he so didn't care as he pulled Jacob beside him. They curled up and Jacob drifted off, listening to Emmett hum a song.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day, Edward took Harry to his favorite spot in the forest. There was a little stream that ran through an area with lots of flowers and bushes. Harry looked around as they stopped. It was... beautiful here.

He felt a smile spread over his face as he looked around. Why did Edward bring him here? He looked over at the vampire and saw the serene look come onto his face. That was why...

His smile grew, watching Edward relax. As he finally spoke, Harry sat on a rock to listen to him. "I brought you here because this is my favorite spot in the forest. I come here to relax and get away from the constant voices in my mind." Edward smiled and took Harry's hand. "And I want to tell you that this is the spot our cottage will be built."

Harry stared at him. "Our...cottage..." His eyes widened when it sunk in. He bit his lip, tears forming in his eyes. "Oh, Edward!" He leapt forward, throwing his arms around him. Edward hugged him tight, breathing in his scent. He felt his venom pool, but the burn of thrist wasn't there. _I thank all the Gods in the entire universe for this moment..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Mwahahahaha**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot :P **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Previously:_

Harry stared at him. "Our...cottage..." His eyes widened when it sunk in. He bit his lip, tears forming in his eyes. "Oh, Edward!" He leapt forward, throwing his arms around him. Edward hugged him tight, breathing in his scent. He felt his venom pool, but the burn of thrist wasn't there. _I thank all the Gods in the entire universe for this moment..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As time flew by, Edward and Harry built their little cottage. Esme was in her zone, decorating each room as it was built. Emmett and Jacob helped with the heavy lifting of it. Draco and Narcissa played baby sitter to Teddy, spoiling the child as much as they could.

Edward made sure to build a small library for them both, filling the shelves with their loved novels and Harry's books from school. The bottom shelf was filled with child safe books made of cloth so Teddy could destroy them all he liked. Well he couldn't since Harry charmed them to fix themselves.

Harry moved all his magical things into the bedroom, hanging up all his posters and pictures. The pictures of his parents were hung up in the living room, along with pictures of Teddy. Edward added some of his vintage photos as well.

Fred even pitched in with adding to the home, stocking up with all his prank stuff. Ron even ordered from the joke shop so George didn't suspect.

Soon the house was done and filled with everything. Teddy played in his room with all his toys under the watchful eye of Draco as Harry and Edward unpacked clothes.

Alice had done some serious shopping and they were still putting clothes into their closet. "I hope she doesn't buy as any more clothes." Harry said, placing the last of his in the closet. "It's bad enough Draco does it. Now I have Alice filling my closet to the brim with stuff."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah. She just knows our sizes and shops for us all. Esme is the only one who shops for herself." "She's lucky." Edward chuckled at that. "Well she does take Alice's advice." "Ahhh I see." Harry said, chuckling as well.

Edward wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, smiling as he kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad we're together, Harry. I hope you don't think we're moving too fast..." He said, biting as his own bottom lip.

Harry chuckled and turned to him, kissing him fully on the lips. "I think everything has gone perfectly. You haven't pressured me into anything, hun." He smiled and hugged him. "I'll let you know if we ever move too fast." He said, kissing his cheek. Edward nodded and hugged him back, kissing his cheek in return.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So life went on for them peacefully. But they all knew soon they would have to deal with their enemies.

Draco and Hermoine were arguing on a daily basis, their fights getting worse and worse.

Edward was just waiting for the moment they realized what everyone knew...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward was out hunting with Fred when he got the surprise of his life. As he took down a mountain lion, he saw a blur. He knew it was a vampire. So him and Fred went straight after it. He tackled down the man, pinning him down. He gasped and so did the man under him.

They looked the same.

Like twins!

Fred gasped. "C-Cedric Diggory?" He stuttered out, his eyes wide. "You're... You're..."

"Merlin's beard! He looks just like me! And Weasley? Which twin are you...?" Cedric asked, standing up. Edward was staring at him, but Cedric ignored him.

"Fred..." Fred answered. Cedric nodded and looked over at Edward. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Edward Cullen..." Edward answered, looking over the man who looked indentical to him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The three headed to the house, wondering how everyone would take it. As soon as they walked into the Cullen home, the others greeted them.

The wizard's stared in shock. The silence was broke with Harry breaking down into sobs. Edward rushed over to him, holding him up. "Harry! What's wrong, babe?" "I-I w-w-watched h-him d-d-die!" Harry cried out before covering his face. "It's a nightmare again! A bloody nightmare!" He tore out of the house, close to hyperventilating.

Cedric and Edward both followed him, concern on their faces. Edward got to him first, crushing Harry to his chest. "Shh, love. He's alive. It's not a nightmare. Calm down, Harry. Breathe, breathe." Harry clutched his shirt, sobbing still.

"He's right, Harry. It's me. Cedric." Harry looked at him then.

"Answer me this. What did you tell me to do when I asked for help with the egg?"

Cedric smiled. "I told you about a place to take a nice bath. That it helped me with it." Harry sighed in relief then before he gasped. "But how?!"

"Same way with Fred." He said, biting his lip. "Except I was drug into Voldemort's army for a long time. He hid my memories." Harry nodded and moved, huggind Cedric tight. "I lived so long thinking I could have stopped it all..." "But you couldn't have. I would've become a vampire anyways." Cedric said, smiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

All the wizards spent time catching up. Harry kept catching Ron staring at Cedric. Soon Fred pulled his brother aside to speak with him. No one else knew what they spoke about, not even Edward, but when they came back in, Ron was blushing.

Soon Ron and Cedric were never apart. Cedric had even moved into Ron's room at the Malfoy home.

Edward smirked when he found out, chuckling. Harry asked him why he was, but he just answered with, "You don't want to know." So Harry dropped it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ginny growled and flashed away from the view she was watching. Harry was with a man?! And so were her brothers?! Not only that, but Fred was alive!

She ran back to Rosalie's car, her new speed helping her. She slid into the backseat, gritting her teeth.

"I hate them all." She snarled. Bella snorted in the front seat. "Join the fuckin club." Rosalie sighed. "Ladies, let's drop the dramatics. We still need to find more people to join our ranks."

Ginny sighed. Great. Cruising through shitty towns again. She leaned back in the seat. "Can we get some new clothes? Mine are falling apart."

"I'm in need of new clothes too, Rose." Bella whined. Rosalie growled. "Really? We just bought clothes!"

"Months ago!" Bella protested. Rosalie hit the breaks. "ENOUGH! You both can live with the mountains of clothes you already own. Use your own damn money to buy shit!" She yelled before driving again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco went to the door as it was knocked upon. He blinked in surprise as Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott stood before him. "Hey guys..." He said, shocked.

The Italian smirked. "Well, well, well." He leaned against the doorframe, looking past Draco's shoulder. "Hermoine Granger, you are looking gorgeous." Hermoine gasped and looked at the door. "W-What?"

Draco grit his teeth. Hell no. Blaise was a damn player and he'd be DAMNED if his wom-WOAH! What?! Theo caught the look and smirked. "Draco, invite us in like a good host." He said, chuckling.

Hermoine was blushing and Draco was pissed. **He** should be the one doing that! Damn that Italian! The two Slytherin's slid into the house, smiling. Theodore went straight into the kitchen to greet Narcissa, whilst Blaise went to flirt with Hermoine.

Draco stormed into the house after the Italian, grabbing him by the back of his shirt. He drug him into a room, slamming the door shut. He put a locking charm on the door and a silencing charm on the room. "When the bloody hell did you start liking Hermoine?!" He roared.

"So it's Hermoine, not Granger or Mudbl-" "Do not say that word, Zabini. If you value your nuts!" Blaise burst into laughter then. "So Draco has fallen!" "SHUT UP! I just like her!"

Blaise ran out of the room then, yelling at the top of his lungs. "HE ADMITTED IT! AHA HAHAHAHAHA!" Ron and Cedric burst out of their room, barely clothed. "What?" Ron asked, panting. He blushed then. "Uh..." "Ooooooh! Weasley and Diggory! Niiiiice!" Blaise said, smirking.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm glad people still like this :P I received a question in a review from Silvermane1, asking if Fred and Cedric will notify their parents that they are not dead. My answer to that is, I haven't gotten to that point in my plotting. Do expect George though. But I am unsure if Cedric will tell his family different. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot :D **

**Warning: Marked M for a reason, people. **

_On with the story! :D_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Preciously:_

_Blaise ran out of the room then, yelling at the top of his lungs. "HE ADMITTED IT! AHA HAHAHAHAHA!" Ron and Cedric burst out of their room, barely clothed. "What?" Ron asked, panting. He blushed then. "Uh..." "Ooooooh! Weasley and Diggory! Niiiiice!" Blaise said, smirking. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron blushed even deeper and looked away from Blaise. Cedric turned to Ron, burying his face against the taller man's chest. Theo, who was suddenly there, smacked the back of Blaise's head, tsking. "Leave them be." He grumbled.

The Italian sighed. "_Fiiiiine._" He huffed, pouting his bottom lip out. Draco snorted, shaking his head. "Pouting, Blaise? How childish." "Like your inability to admit you like Granger?" Blaise replied, smirking evily. Draco sputtered, his eyes wide. "Be silent, Blaise!" He hissed and glanced around. No Hermoine. Phew.

Narcissa and Hermoine came out of the kitchen, carrying trays of tea and finger foods. Ron and Cedric slowly backed into their room, shutting the door. Blaise, Theo, and Draco went into the living room to join the ladies.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I'm scared, Moony. What if he freaks out?"

"He won't, Padfoot. He'll be shocked, but then he will welcome you with loving arms. Don't fret, love."

"I hope you're right... Potter Cottage!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry napped on the couch, Teddy on his chest. Edward was reading a novel, watching over them both.

Suddenly, the Floo fireplace was alive. Two men Edward sort of recognized, walked in. The vampire's eyes widened as he recognized them. "You're...You're..." He stuttered.

The taller of the two stepped forward more. "Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry was dreaming. He was in the forest with Remus, talking about the demontors. It was his third year at Hogwarts and he needed advice. Suddenly, his dream turned to Sirius going into the veil. He cried out and thrashed slightly. The weight of Teddy was taken off his chest and cool arms enveloped him.

He jerked awake and nearly fainted back to slumber. He had to be dreaming.

Sirius Black, his _dead_ godfather, and Remus Lupin, Teddy's father, were standing before him. Remus held Teddy close, his face close to his son. But something was off... He stared as he realized they were younger. How could he recognize them? Oh, right. This was a dream.

They looked about 21 years of age. Remus still had the scars all over.

Edward was holding Harry. "It's real." He whispered. Harry looked at him before he looked back at the two men he thought to be dead. "How... Wait... Voldemort?" He asked, biting his lip.

Sirius nodded. "He seemed to want to change people who were close to you. I turned Remus by accident... Although... He's a bit different." He said, biting his lip.

"How different?" Harry asked, cocking his head.

"I am a Hybrid, Harry." Remus responded, smiling softly. "I still shift into my werewolf side, but now I can control it as well. I eat real food and drink blood." He nuzzled his son's cheek, who giggled and grabbed his hair. Teddy's features shifted, matching his father's.

Harry stood and immediately hugged Sirius tight. "I'm so happy to see you again." He breathed out, tears sliding down his cheeks. Sirius swallowed hard and held him closer. "I've missed you, kiddo."

They all spent the rest of the night, catching up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alice called everyone to the Cullen home, saying she had news. She had had another vision and it wasn't good news.

"They have built up a strong army. Ginny,-" She was interrupted by gasps from all the wizards. Alice nodded, frowning. "Yes. She joined up with them. I'm not sure how, but she did." She sighed softly, chewing at her lip. "All I can say, is expect some of Voldemort's old followers among them. Some have been turned into vampires."

Emmett growled. "Then we can kill them. We will not stand for this." Jacob nodded with his mate. "And we will help. I know that with vampires being involved, the Pack will join."

Harry bit his lip. "I hate this. I hate people fighting for me and the problems I make."

Hermoine shot him a look. "What problems? This Bella woman and Rosalie were angry before you came! So stop blaming yourself!" Harry bit his lip. "Are you sure?" "YES! Now stop it, Harry Potter!"

Harry nodded and snuggled closer to Edward. Edward ran his fingers through Harry's hair, smiling to Hermoine. Glad she could get through to him.

Remus cleared his throat. "I think I may have a plan..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

With the plan set and everyone knowing what they needed to do, the group broke up.

Edward led Harry back to the cottage, intent on getting Harry to relax. He went straight to the bathroom, filling the tub for Harry. He led his love into the bathroom, helping the smaller man to undress. Harry blushed, but couldn't stop Edward from undressing him.

He secretely liked it, but he wouldn't let it show. He squealed out as Edward scooped him up. It didn't occur to him until they were both in the water, that Edward was as nude as he.

This caused him to blush deeper, but he kept quiet. He glanced back at Edward, who was grabbing a cloth. Edward smiled and kissed his cheek. "I figured we could save water."

Harry snorted. "Really then?" He pulled his wand from it's invisible holstier on his wrist and swished it. The water warmed more and so did Edward. When Harry was satisified with Edward's warmth, he leaned back against him.

He closed his eyes as Edward bathed him, relaxing. This was really nice... And now they were truly alone. Remus had taken his son, which Harry was glad for, but he did miss his godson. Remus did promise Harry that he could watch him when he hunted. Which he did. And Harry was glad.

But right now, he felt complete. He knew he was falling hard for Edward and that the vampire shared his feelings. So he allowed himself to relax, not worried about anything for the moment.

He let the future danger slip his mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ginny dropped the bear from her grasp, licking blood from her lips. She looked towards Bella, who was feasting on a mountain lion. "About ready?" She asked the plain brunette. Even with the transformation, Bella was still plain.

Sure her skin was nicer and her hair as well. But she was still plain. Ginny knew she had become more beautiful, though. Her golden-amber eyes sparkled bright. She had thought her eye color would have stayed the same, but it hadn't with her. Her hair was a richer red, rather than ginger. Her body had filled out better, giving her greater curves.

It helped a lot with luring people in.

Right now, Rosalie was changing another peson for their army. They always took the next one into the forest, so they could immediately feed from an animal. Rosalie still held her old family's values.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The Pack met up with Jacob and Emmett, who insisted on going. Sam watched the two, grunting. "So. Why did you bring us here?"

"Vampires." Jacob said before he was interrupted. "Duh. Vampires live here." Paul said, crossing his arms over his chest. Jacob growled. "Let me fuckin' finish."

Sam sighed. "Paul, be quiet please. Go on, Jake." He said, nodding to him. Jacob nodded and explained everything to them. Once he was done, he looked at them all. "So...?"

"Yes. We will help you." Sam answered. "And now we'll leave to get ready."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Four months flew by and Jasper called the whole family together for an announcement.

"You all are probably wondering what I called you here for." He said, smiling at the massive combined family. He pulled Fred beside him. "We've decided to get married."

Ron jumped up. "Really?! Welcome to the family, Jasper!" He said, running over. He chuckled, hugging him. Jasper chuckled and hugged him back. "Thanks."

Alice and Esme jumped up. "We'll plan it!" The exclaimed together. Edward laughed. "You two are in trouble now!" Jasper laughed. "But it's okay, we'll let them plan it."

Fred nodded. "Yep. I'm cool with that!" He said grinning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As the planning went on, Fred became depressed. He wanted to invite his family... But how do you tell them what had happened to him? He wanted George. So bad. He wanted his twin to help him through this all.

Little did he know, Ron was planning on helping him out...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who is still reading, favoriting, and following! It means so much to me! We've made it to chapter nine! Woot woot! And by now you should all know it's Mature :P So I won't be adding any warnings. Yes, there is guy on guy. If you don't like it, oh well. It's about to get naughty ;o **

**Disclaimer: I still only own the plots :D **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Previously:_

_As the planning went on, Fred became depressed. He wanted to invite his family... But how do you tell them what had happened to him? He wanted George. So bad. He wanted his twin to help him through this all. _

_Little did he know, Ron was planning on helping him out... _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Soft pops filled the air as wizards and witches appeared in the forest. They were outside the wards, but were quickly breaking them down. Loud screeching from Draco and Harry's ward watches filled both houses.

Then choas broke loose.

Harry ran out of his cottage, shirtless and hair wet from his shower. He shot defensive hexes at the enemy and dodged the ones shot at him. He saw a blur and knew Edward had joined the fighting.

Jacob shifted and ran out, tackling people down. They were shocked by his size and what he was. Some wizard's apparated away. Emmett ran after his Mate, fighting hand to hand.

Blaise and Theodore dueled against a group of four Death Eaters. Theo knocked one's mask off and stared in horror. His father! Draco hexed Mr. Nott and pulled Theo away, taking his place.

There was a sudden gust of magical wind, knocking the enemy away. Hermoine charged forward, firing another spell out. Draco roared out in alarm and anger, charging after her. He stunned a few wizards that tried getting Hermoine.

The air got cold around them as Dementors came in. Draco gasped and stumbled back. Hermoine moved in front of him and screamed out. "Expecto Patronum!" It was so powerful, all the Demontors and the opposing wizards, were knocked back.

Just as soon as the fight started, it ended.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco drug Hermoine back to the house, fuming. She struggled and he lifted her up, throwing her over his shoulders. "Put me down, Malfoy! I will hex you! Damnit! Put. Me. DOWN!" Draco growled and dropped her down, but caught her before her feet landed. He set her down gently, though his expression was beyond furius. "You could've been killed, Hermoine Granger!" He thundered, huffing and puffing as well.

"So? Why do you even care?!" Hermoine shouted back at him, trying to get away from his arms.

Draco gripped her tighter, his silver eyes darkening with anger. "Why does it matter? Did you even think?!" He shouted back.

By now, everyone was watching them. Edward was smirking as he watched the two of them. Finally. Alice had a knowing smile, but Ron and Theo feared they were going to kill each other.

Hermoine growled. "Tell me why you care, Draco Malfoy. Or let me go!" She snapped.

Draco pulled her closer, their noses almost touching. "And if I don't? What will you do then, Hermoine?"

Hermoine. He called her Hermoine. She was shocked a moment and not ever prepared when he crushed her against him, kissing her fiercly. She had a moment of shock before she responded, gripping his hair tight.

He groaned into her mouth and suddenly their tongues were battling for control. Their teeth clashed and their lips bruised. They didn't even stop at the cheers and shouts of the others. Draco pulled back, panting for air. His eyes were full of lust and need. Hermoine was panting as well, her body shaking.

Draco lifted her into his arms and carried her into the house, gazing into her eyes. Hermoine blushed, biting her lip. He gave a smirk and carried her all the way to his room. He kicked his door shut, placed a locking charm, and a silencing charm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermoine squirmed under his gaze. She shivered as Draco licked his lips, no doubt tasting her lips that had just been on his. She felt her tongue dart out, doing the same to her lips. Draco's nostrils flared a little as he stalked over to the bed, like he was stalking prey.

He gripped the bed as he moved to hover over her. He could hear her breath quicken and he smirked. "Anxious, Hermoine?" He asked, his voice a seductive purr. He leaned down and licked up her neck softly, earning a soft groan from her.

Her body rose to meet his and she gripped his shirt, pulling him down. Draco settled down in her parted thighs, looking at her.

Hermoine looked up at him. "Why do you care?" She asked in a whisper, her gaze searching his. Draco smiled and leaned down, kissing her forehead. "Because I love you, Hermoine Granger."

Hermoine gasped. "Love me?" She asked, her eyes wide. "But I thought you hated me..." Draco kissed her lips then, his lips lingering as they pulled apart. "I've always loved you, Hermoine. You can even ask Blaise. I was cruel to you and I plan on making it up to you." He said softly, his eyes locking with hers. "When you went out like that, I thought I was going to lose you. Why do you think I got so angry? You scared me, Hermoine. I was terrified of losing you." He held her face and kissed her sweetly. He pulled back, kissed her forehead again, and put his forehead against hers.

Hermoine's mind was swirling. She just didn't know what to say. And it was almost like he knew what she was thinking. "You don't have to say anything right now. Let me love you, Hermoine." "I... I..." Draco silenced her with a fierce kiss, pressing down against her.

Hermoine shivered and gripped his shirt tightly. Merlin... No one had ever made her feel like this. She burned. She ached. She desired him beyond anything else. Rational thought left her and she ripped his shirt open, desperate to touch him.

As soon as her hands touched his chest, she heard him groan and press into her hands. "Yes... Touch me..." Draco said, his voice husky and rough. Hermoine licked at her lips, her hands moving over his exposed flesh now. Draco kissed up and down her neck and along her jaw. His muscles flexed and tightened under her touch. Merlin! He was burning with desire. A desire long unfufilled.

Soon they both were tearing each others clothes off, desperate for skin to skin contact. The only thing seperating them, was underwear. But Draco could feel her need through the thin material.

He rocked his hips, groaning as she arched up. "Tell me what you want, baby..." He said, kissing up her neck again. Hermoine groaned and gripped his hair. "Draco..." She gasped as he nibbled gently. He shuddered as she finally said his name. "Say my name, baby." He said, his voice husky. He rocked harder and she moaned under him. "Draco!" She arched up more, her head tipped back.

Draco gripped her bra and tore it off, his eyes roaming over her breasts. Hermoine shivered with the chill the air did to her heated flesh. Draco dipped his head down and nuzzled her breasts. "Lovely." He whispered. Hermoine blushed again. She didn't even know what to say...

She gasped as his lips touched her nipple. She gripped his hair, keeping him in place. "Yes..." His lips locked around it and he sucked, making her squirm under him. He loved on the other as well, flicking his tongue.

His right hand went down between them, pressing firmly against her sex. She groaned and arched up, her hips rocking instinctivily. "Yes... More, Draco..." She pleaded. He groaned and pulled her panties off and tossed them away. He cupped her heat and watched as she squirmed more, panting with need. "Draco..." She pleaded, louder than before. He smirked against her breast and gave a nibble, rubbing her slowly.

Her fingers gripped his hair tighter and she whispered something. Suddenly his boxers were gone and his sex hit her thigh. He hissed softly, rocking a little. He looked at her then and she nodded. He moved his hand away, pressing his groin to hers. His member prodded at her entrance and his breath became more labored than before.

Hermoine ran her hands over his back before gripping his shoulders. She nodded and gasped out as he entered her. They both groaned, arching to one another. Hermoine rocked first, taking him deeper. They rocked together, slow at first. Then when their need for release got greater, it speed up. The room was filled with the sounds of their love making.

They both climaxed together, calling each others names out. Draco rolled to his side and pulled her close, still joined with her. He nuzzled her neck and kissed gently. He smiled and lifted her chin, kissing her. Hermoine stroked his cheek and blushed again, smiling. "I've never... experienced anything like that." She said after she caught her breath.

Draco chuckled. "You think we're done? Oh. Oh no. You are about to experience Draco, master of lovemaking." He said, smirking.

And she did. Over and over until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Draco walked into the kitchen the next morning, Blaise and Theo began to tease him. Blaise asked for all the juicy details, earning him a smack to the head from Draco.

Narcissa walked in. "What all you three doing in here? I need the kitchen. Shoo, shoo. Wedding planning will be done in here." Blaise and Draco zoomed out then, but Theo hesitated. "Can... can I help?" He asked, biting his lip.

Narcissa grinned. "Of course! Sit down then. The girls will be here soon!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

George couldn't believe what he was reading. This had to be some sick joke Ron was pulling. Fred was NOT alive! He would've known... He would've felt it! He tossed the letter onto the desk and shook his head. "No. I won't believe it."

Another owl appeared and dropped another letter. It was from Hermoine. He opened it and gasped. Wedding invitation?

Fred's wedding...

He felt it then. He... He was alive. He got up and apparated.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fred knew the instant his twin was in the area. He ran out, crossing the wards as well to hug him tight. "Forge!" He blubbered out, red tears streaming down his face.

"Gred!" George cried out, hugging his twin close.

Everyone came out, watching the two. Hermoine cried tears of joy, watching them happily. It had worked!

Jasper watched his fiancee, smiling softly. He could feel their emotions and for the first time, he let it wash over him more.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

George accepted Jasper immediately, happy his twin had found his love. Fred noticed how George was around Alice. He was unusually gentlemen like. Fred chuckled to himself, watching his twin flirt with the bouncy vampire.

He just knew what was about to happen without even being a seer like Alice.

And he was happy. Sure, the enemy was close. But right now, they had their family.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long :x. I've been busy and really hadn't felt the urge to write. Onwards with the chapter :D Bow chicka wow wow be up in here. Mmmmhm.

**Songs to look up that go with this chapter:**

*Your Guardian Angel- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

*S&M - Rihanna

*Sweet Dreams- Beyonce

**Disclaimer:** Nopers

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Previously:_

_George accepted Jasper immediately, happy his twin had found his love. Fred noticed how George was around Alice. He was unusually gentlemen like. Fred chuckled to himself, watching his twin flirt with the bouncy vampire. _

_He just knew what was about to happen without even being a seer like Alice. _

_And he was happy. Sure, the enemy was close. But right now, they had their family. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Time flew by and suddenly it was the day of Fred and Jasper's wedding. The color theme was gold and cream, with scarlet accents. It was very Gryffindor-esque. Malfoy and the other Slytherin's just chuckled as they helped set up.

George was trying to calm his twin down, who was acting like a Bridezilla. George couldn't stop the chuckle as he watched Fred fuss over his hair. George flicked his wand and Fred's hair was fixed.

Fred sighed in relief and smiled at his twin. "Thanks." George nodded and smiled softly. "I best get out of here and get a good seat." He said, winking. He slid out of the room, heading outside where the ceremony was.

Alice peeked her head in when it was closer to the time. "Head to the door, Fred." She said, smiling. He nodded and she flashed over to George. The only people in attendance were the mixed family they had all become. The music started and everyone stood.

Jasper and Fred came out from two seperate doors. They joined at the beginning of the aisle. They clasped hands and walked down the aisle, smiling at their family. Carlisle stood on the altar, waiting for them.

Once they both made it to the first step, they stopped. Carlisle addressed the audience. "As this is not a normal ceremony, we will be changing some things. Is there anyone in attendace that objects to this joining of two souls?" Everyone was silent, so Carlisle went on. "You may all be seated." As everyone sat, Fred and Jasper moved onto the altar. They faced each other, holding each other's hands.

The ceremony went on. They exchanged vows and when it came time for the rings, Harry raised his wand. Two rings floated down and fitted onto their rings fingers. The rings glowed a gold color before the bangs turned scarlet and stayed.

Carlisle pronounced them husband and husband. They wrapped their arms around each other and shared a sweet, loving kiss. Everyone cheered and headed inside for the party. Fred and Jasped held hands, leading the group.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As Fred and Jasper took their first dance, "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Appartus began to play. Blaise raised an eyebrow at the selection, but as he listened to the lyrics, a smile spread on his face. Aww!

Theodore chuckled, watching his best friend. "Sweet, huh?" "Yeah, actually."

Fred motioned for everyone else to join the dance. Draco took Hermoine, pulling her close. He sang in his ear, surprising Hermoine. He knew this muggle song?! Draco was even hitting all the notes perfectly as they swayed. He kissed her cheek and kept singing softly to her. All the other couples joined in, swaying even as the tempo of the song picked up.

Fred and Jasper dance cheek to cheek, their eyes closed. Alice watched them, dancing with George. Aww!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The rest of the night went smoothly, all of them having loads of fun. Everyone waved to Fred and Jasper as they drove off to their honeymoon.

The couple held hands as Jasper drove, grins etched on their faces. He drove them to the airport, where they boarded a plane. They arrived in Alaska a few hours later. They changed into warm clothes to blend in.

Jasper took his husbands hand, leading him to the private car waiting for them. They were drove to a long driveway where two snowmobiles sat, waiting. Fred smirked and climbed onto his, taking off. He had drove one of these before when his father had gotten one. And he loved them!

He stopped as a cozy cabin came into view. Jasper stopped beside him and they both grabbed their bags, heading inside. As soon as their bags were down, Fred jumped onto Jasper. He kissed his husband fiercly, ripping his clothes off. Jasper growled into his mouth, feeling the lust and need in his husband.

They fought for dominance with their tongues, ripping each others clothes off swiftly. Fred pulled back and pushed Jasper onto the couch, straddling his waist. Fred was the taller, but right now he was going to give his husband a treat. He was still clad in boxers so he decided to give him a lap dance. He flicked his wand and "S&M" by Rihanna filled the cabin. He started grinding his hips to the beat before turning around and rolling his hips.

Jasper growled softly, his hands reaching out to touch. Fred pushed them back, tsking. "Look but don't touch." He said, smirking. Jasper huffed in annoyance. What! On his wedding night?! Fred chuckled softly, sliding off his lap. He gyrated his hips to the beat, running his hands over his own body. Jasper's fangs were aching and venom was pooling into his mouth. He growled louder as Fred began to lower his boxers on his hips.

That was it. Jasper tackled him down, ripping his boxers off swiftly. Fred chuckled before groaning out as Jasper gripped him. He growled, rolling his hips to get more. Jasper smirked. "Oh no. I'm going to take my time." He stroked him lazily, reducing Fred to a begging, panting mess under him.

He would bring him close to coming before backing off. "Jasper! Please!" Fred begged, clawing at the floor. Jasper smirked and released him, sitting back. Fred pounced him, ripping Jasper's boxers off. He ground against him, growling in Jasper's ear. Jasper snarled in pleasure and rocked his hips up to Fred.

They kissed fiercly, passion rolling over them. Fred grabbed his wand and muttered a lubrication spell before slipping into Jasper. Jasper arched off the floor, gasping loudly. "Oh **FUCK**!" He cried out, clawing down Fred's back.

Fred growled and thrust deep into his husband, watching a look of complete pleasure wash over him. He put his arms under Jasper, gripping his shoulders that way as he thrust hard, but slow.

Jasper gasped, growled, and begged before Fred decided to speed up. They moved almost frantically, the need to orgasm building.

As the glorious wave crashed over them, they bellowed out each other's name before collapsing against each other.

The room fell silent, as they didn't need any air after their intense lovemaking. Fred kissed his husband and muttered the lubrication spell on himself. Jasper smirked and picked Fred up, carrying him into the bedroom for more lovemaking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry was alone in the bedroom, "Sweet Dreams" by Beyonce playing in the background. Edward was hunting, so Harry was entertaining himself. He danced to the song, singing along. He imagined Edward sitting on the bed as he began to "perform" for him. He swayed his hips seductively, running his hands over his body.

He had no idea Edward stood in the doorway, watching him until he turned his head. He gasped and blushed a deep scarlet rivaling the Gryffindor color. "H-How long have you been there?" He asked, stuttering only a little bit.

Edward smiled. "I caught most of it. Good moves." He said, winking. He walked over and kissed Harry deeply, pulling him close. Harry shivered, running his hands up Edward's chest. Edward smirked against his lips and pulled back. "Ready to go to the Malfoy house for dinner?" Harry pouted at the lose of Edward's amazing lips. "I guess..." He said, sighing.

Edward chuckled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He pulled Harry along, smiling. Harry tried to be annoyed, but couldn't be. Edward seemed really happy and they drove the annoyance of them having to leave their perfect cottage. He smiled and kissed his love's cheek before they headed into the house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco and Esme carried dishes into the dining room, smiling. Jacob's eyes widened. "Woah! You two went all out!" He said, looking at all the food. Emmett chuckled and kissed his cheek. "They sure did."

Harry and Edward came in, taking their usual seats at the large table. Draco sat and pulled Hermoine onto his lap. She squeaked and blushed, but didn't move. Draco pulled her closer and kissed her neck tenderly, running his fingers into her curly hair. She had managed to keep it tame lately, which Draco enjoyed. He did love her natural hair as well, don't get him wrong. But it was nice to run his fingers through her hair without them getting caught.

Alice sat on George's armrest, smiling at her family. Her eyes clouded over with another vision. She gasped, her expression horrified. Edward growled and pulled Harry close as he saw the vision in her mind. "Jacob, call the pack. They're coming." He growled before pulling Harry close.

Jacob nodded and headed outside, Emmett behind him. Jacob shifted and howled out. The other wolve's gathered around within fifteen minutes. Remus and Sirius joined the wold shifters outside, seeing as they could shift into similar forms. Narcissa took Teddy and went up the nursery, placing wards on it. She would stay with him and fight to the death if need be.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Everyone got prepared, waiting. Soon they could hear the soft movements of vampires and wizards on the ground. Rosalie, Ginny, and Bella lead the large group. Each of the women had a dark smirk upon their faces.

George and Ron gasped, seeing their little sister. She was a vampire as well! But she seemed dark and they didn't like that at all. But they knew they would fight against her.

Two pops made the group turn. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood stood behind Harry and Edward.

" 'ello Harry." Luna greeted, smiling cheerily. She waved to the group. "Oh look, Nev! We made it in time!" She giggled and moved to the front. She nodded to Alice and turned to the enemy.

"I know you are here for revenge. But know this! We will fight with everything and still defeat you! You will lose today. I suggest you leave!"

Bella cackled. "Whatever! You're just scared!" Ginny actually looked terrified for a moment. Luna was a seer, much like the Alice one Rose had told her about. Sure, Rose and Bella didn't know that, but it terrified her. What if she died?

But then she saw Edward and Harry together. Rage boiled within her and she didn't care. She would kill Edward and have Harry all for herself!

She drew her wand and went to shout a spell when she was thrown back by a spell casted at her. She looked at the group before her, shocked. "Who did that?!" She screeched, fuming.

Harry raised his wand again. "Sectumsempra!" He shouted. Ginny screamed out in pain as her flesh was actually cut. What the hell! That wasn't supposed to happen!

Then all hell broke lose.

They all charged, fighting with everything within them. The wolves ran into the fighting, ripping vampires apart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Time didn't seem to move as they all fought, but they had been fighting for quite some time. Harry began to feel weird. He felt... electrified. Sparks came from his fingers and suddenly, lightning bolts were shooting from his hands.

A green aura settled over him and he shot at the enemy, his wand tucked back in it's holster. Ginny stopped, horrified as Harry shot her with one. She screamed in agony and was thrown back.

Harry shot one at Bella as she wrapped her arms around Edward. She was flung farther back than Ginny, due to the amount of rage he felt.

Suddenly, a dark cloud came over the whole group. And once it was gone, so was the enemy. All of them blinked, confused. What the...

Luna looked at Harry. "They'll be back with more." She said, her voice sounding far away. Harry sighed. Greeeaaaaaaat. He looked over at Edward, who was walking over to him. "Are you alright?" He heard him say. He nodded before he swayed.

He heard Edward gasp and move to him before everything went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N:** Mwahahaha! Cliffhanger!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry about the wait in between! I hope this makes up for it :P Naughtiness, of course :P **

**Songs Used:**

_If You Only Knew- _Shinedown

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Previously:_

_Luna looked at Harry. "They'll be back with more." She said, her voice sounding far away. Harry sighed. Greeeaaaaaaat. He looked over at Edward, who was walking over to him. "Are you alright?" He heard him say. He nodded before he swayed. _

_He heard Edward gasp and move to him before everything went black. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Days.

Days Edward watched Harry lay on the bed, unmoving.

Days he pulled his own hair out, worrying over his love. When was he going to wake? He was so afraid to lose him... He almost thought about turning him.

_No! I won't let him go through what I have had too... _But he was just so scared that he was going to lose him!

He heard a soft knock at the door. He was barely even aware he granted whoever was on the inside, in. Remus's scent filled the room and that caused Edward to glance towards him.

The Hybrid smiled and walked over, sitting on the chair next to the bed Edward usually occupied. "How are you doing, Edward?" He asked, glancing at him.

Edward frowned. "Not that good. I'm... I'm scared." He finally admitted out loud. Remus nodded. "So are we all. I came... I came to talk to you about something. Now, you must swear you won't utter a word to Sirius. Or he'll have my furry hide." He said, smiling a bit softly.

Edward nodded. "I won't." He said, watching him with curiosity now. What did he want to say that can't be repeated to Remus's Mate?

Remus took a deep breath. "I think we should change Harry. Now listen to everything before you cut in." He said, stopping Edward from protesting. "There are other things Harry can become, you know. So I think we should research a bit. I know you want to be with Harry forever, even if you won't admit it. I'd talk about him becoming a werewolf, but I don't think it's a good idea." He paused, looking at Harry. "He'd survive it, but I don't want him ruled by the moon." He sighed. "And I know you don't want to turn him into a vampire, but I think it would be for the best. If he doesn't wake soon, I'm afraid we'll have to call in a Healer from the wizarding world."

Edward nodded, mulling it all over. "I'll think about it and consult Carlisle." Remus nodded and stood. "Think about what is best for him, Edward. And what will bring you both happiness. We will honor whatever decision you make." He patted Edward's shoulder and left the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco was the next to visit, carrying an ancient book of magical creatures. "Edward... Remus asked me to bring this to you. It's in the Veela language, so I'll have to translate."

Edward nodded and motioned to the empty chair. "You can sit there. I like being close to Harry." He said, moving closer to the younger male. He brushed his raven hair back, smiling sadly.

Draco frowned gently and cracked the book open. "So what type of creature are you looking for?" "One that is immortal and can change into a human. And can change a human into it." Draco nodded slowly and scanned the pages.

"Well there are the obvious ones; werewolf and vampire. But there are also other were beings. I'm just not sure which can be transfered. This is a very old version. If I could find a newer- Wait a moment." He pulled his wand out, muttering softly. The book began to update and he smiled. "Much better. Now, let's see what I can find..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Four hours later, Draco looked up at Edward. "Ed... I think... I think Harry is already changing." Edward's eyebrows shot up. "Into what?" He asked, shock in his voice.

Draco looked towards him. "There is an ancient creature very rare that Harry has been showing all the characteristics of." He paused, opening the book to show him. "It's called a lightning phoenix. That explosion he did that day? That's his powers developing. That's why he's been sleeping. He's changing."

Edward was silent, his thoughts racing. But... How? When? Draco seemed to know what his thoughts were, because he went on. "He had to have ingested the blood and someone had to be saying the spell to activate it. Or he was bit by the animal- Holy shit! Why couldn't I have seen this until now?! His scar! Voldemort did this! His scar is a damned lightning bolt! And Harry has always had a soft spot for phoenixes!" He slammed the book shut and jumped up. "I have to tell everyone! We need to be prepared!" He ran out of the room, leaving Edward puzzled. Wait... What?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry's hair began to grow. It was a slow, gradual thing until two days later. His hair suddenly grew past his hips, looking completely luscious.

Edward was puzzled by it and the fact that Harry's figure was changing a little as well. He was bulking up, but also getting curvy hips. Draco told him not to worry, that it was the change.

But how could he not worry? His love had barely moved at all! It frightened him!

He began to sing to Harry throughout the day. Old songs, newer songs, and songs he wrote. Different genres and artists. He noticed that Harry's color was returning the more times he sang.

Harry's eyes seemed to flutter under his closed lids and his hands twitched. Edward paused singing and Harry ceased his movement. Edward began to sing again and Harry began to move.

Once Edward began to sing "If You Only Knew", which was one of Harry's favorite muggle songs, he noticed Harry's eyes begin to move more. He leaned closer, singing with more emotion. Harry grunted, like he did everytime he woke up. His eyes opened, revealing a more striking color of green. They were electric green with flecks of gold and blue.

"Edward?" He asked, his voice gravelly from disuse. "I feel like shite." He grumbled, pulling the covers closer. He squeaked as Edward yanked him up into his arms and crushed him to his chest. "Eddy, love. You're crushing me!" He gasped out.

Edward loosened his hold and kissed all over his face. "Harry... Harry... I've been going crazy while you've been asleep."

Harry chuckled softly. "How long have I been asleep?"

Edward looked at him. "Over a week, almost two." He nodded at Harry's wide eyes. "Yeah. Now you know why I'm excited to see you." He smiled, his face seeming to brighten. "Now I can go hunt. After I call Draco in here."

"You haven't fed?! Edward Cullen! I should whoop your arse!" Harry scolded, tsking as well. "If I was sleeping that long, you should've left for a hunt."

"I was afraid you would wake while I was gone... I wanted to be the first to see you wake..." Edward said, a little shy sounding. Harry's heart melted at that. Aww! He glanced around the room for the first time. "We're in your old room?" He asked.

Edward nodded. "Yeah. It was easier for Carlisle to check on you." "Oh. That makes sense. When can we go home?" Harry asked, biting at his lip.

Edward gave him a crooked smirk. "We could go now, if you'd like. Wanting to be alone, eh?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry blushed. "Well um... y-yeah..." He stuttered, blushing even more.

Edward's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Well let's get home and get you into a proper shower." He said, smiling. He lifted Harry up, ignoring his protests. He held him tight and flashed to their cottage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After taking a long, relaxing bath, Harry felt hungry enough to eat a Hippogriff. Not that he would, but he knew he needed food more than anything else at the moment. He slid on pajama pants, for-going boxers.

He put on his glasses and blinked. Why were they blurry? He took them off and gasped. He could see without them! "Bloody hell..." He muttered, tossing his glasses onto the bed. He had been shocked at his hair and cut it before his bath.

He heard Edward call his name and left the bedroom, heading to the small kitchen. There was a large array of food, making Harry lick his lips. "You made all this?" He asked, looking at Edward. Edward chuckled, nodding. Harry grinned. "Thanks!" He said, rushing over to the table.

Edward handed him a plate of food. It had fried chicken, cheesy mashed potatoes, and a large serving of buttery garlic green beans. Harry dug in, closing his eyes. He groaned softly as the delicious food hit his tongue. _Merlin this is fantastic!_

Edward filled a glass full with pumpkin juice, smiling at Harry's reaction. "George found a local wizard market. The pantry is filled with your favorite things. Ron went to Honeyduke's while you were asleep. We stored it all in there as well." He said, kissing Harry's reddening cheek.

"That's so sweet of you all!" Harry said, grinning bright. He drank down some juice and jumped onto Edward, kissing him. Edward was shocked, but quickly recovered, kissing Harry with growing intensity.

He groaned as Harry ran his fingers into his hair and gripped. "Harry..." He breathed, kissing the younger man's kiss swollen lips gently. Harry gripped his hair tighter, nibbling Edward's lip. Edward growled, pulling Harry flush against him. He gripped his ass, kneading. Harry groaned, his head tipping back. "Edward..." He groaned out, licking his lips.

Edward kissed up his neck, nipping gently. Harry began to squirm as pleasure mounted in him. He pushed Edward's shirt off, running his hands over his cool, smooth chest. He felt Edward shudder in pleasure beneath him, causing Harry to smirk. _Yes..._

He looked at Edward's face, seeing his eyes black with desire. He kissed Edward fiercly then, earning a growl. "Harry, you're driving me crazy." Edward whispered, his voice husky.

Harry smirked at him, before flushing with shy desire. "Really? I'm... I'm new to all this-" Edward silenced him with his lips, his tongue parting Harry's lips. Harry groaned, opening his lips more to invite his tongue in. Their tongues moved against one another, twirling around.

Edward lifted Harry up, holding him by his ass as he flashed to the bedroom. Harry shivered, aroused and nervous. He felt Edward's hands move over him, turning him on more and easing away his nerves.

He could feel that Edward loved him. By the gentle caresses and kisses on his flushed body. Edward began to whisper loving words about him, making him blush and his throat get thick. He tugged up Edward's head, kissing him lovingly."I love you, Edward."

Edward smiled. "And I love you, Harry." He kissed his cheek before kissing his lips again. Harry tugged him down against him, raising his hips to move against Edward's. Edward groaned, moving his hips slowly. "Harry..." He looked down at him, seeing his desire flushed face and the nerves he had. He kissed him. "Don't be nervous. We'll only do what you want."

Harry nodded and moved his hips again, wanting to feel that amazing feeling again. He groaned out, his head tipping back. He heard Edward grip the headboard and move harder against him. He groaned louder, lifting his hips. "More..." He pleaded, looking at him.

Edward's fangs were down and his eyes were a rich black. Harry groaned at the sight, revealing his neck to him in a silent plead. Edward lowered his head and licked up his neck, growling as Harry's hips bucked up. He did it again, grinding harder against Harry. He felt Harry's hands at his belt, tugging. He chuckled softly and reached down, but Harry had muttered a wandless spell. Edward was suddenly only in his boxers above Harry. He groaned out at the sensations. "Harry..." He growled out huskily, moving faster.

Harry drug his nails down Edward's back, earning a louder growl. He drug them down harder, making Edward buck against him. Suddenly Harry's arms were pinned above him. "Keep doing that and I'll fuck you into this bed." Edward growled. Harry moaned. _Moaned!_ "Edward... rough... Please..."

Edward looked at him. "But..." Harry growled and shoved Edward onto his back, straddling him. He pinned Edward's hands down with a surprising strength. He smirked down at Edward. "Now, we do things my way." He leaned down and kissed him fiercly.

His nails drug down on Edward's chest, causing Edward to arch up under him. "Harry!" He cried out as Harry began to grind on him again. He gripped his hips as Harry released his hands. He rocked his hips up, growling and groaning.

Harry gripped his own hair, moving faster on Edward. He muttered another wandless spell, leaving them both naked. Edward hissed at the sudden flesh to flesh contact. "Fuck..." He growled, gripping Harry's hips at a bruising rate. He rolled them over, moving against Harry harder.

Harry busied himself with biting and sucking on Edward's neck. He left several hickeys, his hands moving over Edward's body. His hands moved lower, fingers teasing his hips. Edward groaned above him, gripping Harry. Harry sucked in a breath and groaned, rocking his hips into Edward's hand now.

Edward moved his thumb over the sensitive tip, causing Harry to cry out and buck up hard. "Edward!" Edward smirked and crushed his lips to his, kissing him passionetly. His hand sped up, making Harry an uncoherent mess beneath him.

He watched as Harry got closer to climaxing. He sped up and sucked on Harry's neck. He gave a small bite and that was it. Harry came hard, his eyes wide.

Edward growled softly, licking his hand clean. Harry shivered under him, watching him. He laid back, panting softly. "Merlin... That was... intense." Edward chuckled huskily, moving to lay beside him. "You look sexy when you come." Harry blushed deep. "T-Thanks." He watched Edward's eyes darken. "Ed... You need to hunt..." Edward scoffed. "I can later." "No. You need to. I'm worried about you. Go hunt or I swear I'll go to Draco's."

Edward sighed and got off the bed. "Fine. But I'm hunting naked!" He dashed out of the house, using his advanced speed to go hunt. Harry laid back on the bed, only slightly sated. He was nervous though... He wanted to go on, but should he?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N: I know, I know. Totally evil to cut off. But! I figured this was better than nothing. I've been really busy with work and such so I'm not toally sure when the next will be posted. Thanks to all the new followers! Glad you like my story! I hope to update faster, but my schedule is whacko. **


End file.
